


Part 1: The Spy

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (I have no idea who is or isn’t a Percy Jackson fan, but in “The House of Hades” [4th book in the ‘Heroes of Olympus’ series], Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, confesses his love for Percy. I’ve always thought of them as a cute couple. So… I wrote this story as a way I would have wanted him to come out earlier… I think I might do more Parts later down the line. I am going to have a lot of fun with this series. This part is set in “The Titan’s Curse” from the ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’ series. This part will be in Percy’s POV. Make sure you send comments on ideas… I’ll give credit as usual. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Part 1: The Spy

I circled over camp trying to find a place to land that wouldn’t get me in trouble. I was about to set down in a spot, when I noticed someone at the central pavilion, hiding behind a column. It’s against camp rules to be out of your cabin at this time of night. So, I decided to put on my friend Malcom’s invisibility cap, set down in the spot I saw earlier, and sneak up on them to see what they were doing.  
I crept up behind them and was about to yell loudly, “What are you doing?” when I noticed that a pair of young voices, belonging to ladies, were talking in the pavilion. I looked over the person’s shoulders and saw that it was Bianca Di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade… Hunters. Girls aren’t allowed in camp; however it was an emergency. I looked at the person who was spying on them and saw Bianca’s little Brother: Nico Di Angelo. They finished their conversation and went back to their rooms to pack their bags for their quest tomorrow morning. They were supposed to leave in 16 hours. Once they were gone, I took off the cap and grabbed Nico by the shoulders and pushed him against the stone column. “So… What were you doing here, Nico?” I asked. He gulped and looked around nervously. He was blushing hard and avoiding my eyes. I stopped and realized why. “Nico,” I began. “Is there something you want to tell me?” He looked at me and stuttered, “I was spying on my sister… that’s all. Sorry Percy.”  
I smiled. I knew what was going on. “You want to go on the quest to protect your sister, right?” He nodded. I shook my head. “You can’t. It’s too dangerous.” He started to protest, but I held up my hand. “How about this… I’ll make you a deal. I’ll sneak out and watch her. You stay here and train. You’re not ready yet. You need to be able to…” before I could finish what I was saying, he kissed me. I stepped back and he apologized. “I have no idea what came over me… I’ve just been wanting to do that since I first saw you…” This time, I cut him off with a kiss. He relaxed and put his hand on my face. I pulled away when I saw the big house lights come on. I told Nico to follow me and we snuck away back to my cabin.

We went into the bathroom and started kissing again, our tongues entwining each other. He slowly put his hand under my shirt, feeling my Abs. Then, he slowly lifted my shirt off. He moved his mouth towards my neck, slowly moving down towards my pecks. He started kissing them and licking them. I tried not to moan, but his tongue felt so good. He moved back up to my face again and I pulled him into a kiss. Meanwhile, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He managed to slide them down a little, but not all the way. Just enough that he could feel my cock inside my underwear. His hand slowly reached inside my underwear and stroked my cock. He stopped kissing me and I forced him down onto his knees. He pulled my underwear off and looked at my cock. His eyes widened as he realized how huge it was. Of course, I’m a son of Poseidon. Poseidon created Horses. So, I have one a huge cock. He looked up at me, opened his mouth, and slowly pushed his mouth over my dick.  
He started slowly sucking my cock, letting his tongue slide around the tips while his moist lips sucked the rest. I grabbed his hair and kept shoving his mouth into my cock. I forced him to keep sucking my dick. Then, I shoved my cock deep into his mouth to the point that it went down his throat. I forced him to stay still while he kept moaning hard. Finally, I pulled away and let him breath again. He looked up at me, breathing heavily and smiled. He licked my balls and worked his way up to the tip of my cock. He slowly spread his tongue over the tip. I pulled him up again and kissed him, slowly having us make our way towards my queen size bed. Since I’m the only Son of Poseidon (Besides my Half-Brother Tyson, who’s a Cyclops, and doesn’t live here anymore), I have the whole place to myself. So, of course, I got to choose which bed I wanted to sleep in.  
I threw Nico onto the bed and slowly unbuckled his pants. He continued to breath heavily while I slipped his pants off. I looked at the small bulge coming from his underwear and ripped them off. He had a pretty decent normal size dick, compared to most guys. I slowly wrapped my mouth around it, and he threw his head back, biting his lip to make sure he doesn’t moan to loud… I slowly sucked his dick, wrapping my tongue around it to please him more. Finally, I pulled away and moved up to him. I kissed him one more time, then slipped me horse cock into his tiny asshole.  
At first, it was a challenge. My cock isn’t just long… it’s thick. It was hard to fit it into something as small as Nico’s ass. Finally, with a lot of effort and encouragement, I managed to put it inside him and pushed it all the way in. He let out a long sigh of pleasure as I pulled back. I slowly forced it back in again and he moaned like a dog. I started speeding up slowly, and eventually, I was slamming my balls into his ass as I drilled his ass. He tried not to moan, but it was hard for him. He was having a hard time keeping up with my thrusting as I wasn’t really giving him any time to breath. I drilled him so hard while he panted and moaned in pleasure. Finally, after one finally thrust, I cummed in him: a huge load of white semen straight up his ass. It felt nice. I slowly pulled my cock out of him and rolled over next to him. We looked at each other and smiled. I kissed him: a long, passionate kiss of love. Then, I helped him get dressed again and snuck him back to the Hermes Cabin.  
When I got back to my Cabin, Blackjack was waiting inside. “Yo, Boss,” he said in my mind. “You really drilled him with that Horse Cock of yours, didn’t you?” I laughed. “You have one too. Why not try him?” Blackjack whined. “Nah, Boss. That’s your Bitch. I prefer fucking my brotherly cousins… Night Boss.” And with that, Blackjack walked out the door, spread his wings and took off into the night. I watched him soar out of view, then turned around and walked inside, thinking about my new fuck boy Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> (So… how was that Part? I have another part about Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson coming soon. Sadly, I’m camping right now and am unable to post any of these with the terrible internet. So… when I post them, there will be multiple more parts with these stories. That’ll be fun for you guys. Anyways, Enjoy!)


End file.
